Her Best Friend's Mom
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Sakura falls hard for Kushina, which infuriates Ino
1. Naughty Fantasies

Her Best Friend's Mom

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Sakura falls hard for Kushina, Ino won't stand for it

Chapter 1: Naughty Fantasies

Sakura Haruno is walking around the village, she is hungry after training for several hours, passing by Ichiraku's, Sakura smelled the heavenly aroma of miso soup and ramen.

"Hey Sakura, over here!" Sakura hears her best friend Naruto Uzumaki call out her name from inside the stand, the pinkette smiles and turns to see Naruto enthusiastically waving her over to the table he shared with his Mother, Kushina. The beautiful red haired Kunoichi,

Sakura goes into Ichiraku's and joins Naruto and Kushina at their table,

"Hello Sakura, it's a lovely day today." Kushina says by way of greeting the younger woman as Sakura sat down next to her in the booth,

"Hello Ms. Uzumaki, Naruto, it is a beautiful day out today. Thank you for inviting me to join you for lunch."

Naruto looked over the menu, his eyes stopping on a new type of ramen dish he'd never had at Ichiraku's,

"Whoa, they have Red Kabocha Ginger Miso Ramen!" the blonde boy exclaimed, the two women however had become more interested in one another rather their choice of ramen,

"Sakura, this may be a bit forward of me, but I'd like to tell you that you look absolutely stunning today." Kushina says, blushing faintly.

Before Sakura could reply, she heard the voice that had once again become the bane of her existence,

"Hey there, Billboard Brow," came the voice of Sakura's former friend, Ino Yamanaka. With a heavy sigh, Sakura looked away from Kushina's warm, enchanting eyes into Ino's angry ones.

"What do you want, Ino?" Sakura inquired,

"You bailed on me, you ugly little troll, we were supposed to spar together today,"

"I'm not sparring with you, Ino," Sakura said calmly as the waitress came and took the trio's orders.

After having their meals, Sakura thanked Kushina and Naruto and was leaving the ramen stand, when-.

"S-Sakura?" Kushina asked in a soft tone from behind Sakura,

"Yes, Ms. Uzumaki?" Sakura answered before turning around to face the older woman.

Kushina leaned in and captured Sakura in a warm, almost loving embrace, Sakura blushed intensely as she felt the mature redhead's perfect body press up against hers,

"Don't listen to that girl Sakura, you're an absolute vision of beauty." Kushina says before gently kissing the pinkette on the cheek, making Sakura blush once more.

For the rest of the day all of Sakura's thoughts were about Kushina, thinking about the gorgeous older woman gave Sakura butterflies and she couldn't stop smiling as she walked to the village hospital where she works,

"Sakura, I have been waiting for you, where have you been?" Tsunade, the Hokage says angrily at her apprentice,

"I finished my training, so I went out for lunch, Lady Tsunade." Sakura replies,

Tsunade didn't say anything more, she just glares at the pinkette.

"Care to explain why you refused to spar with Ino when she asked you?"

"With all due respect Lady Tsunade, that is a personal matter between Ino and myself."

Sakura's answer stuns Tsunade, rendering the blonde Hokage speechless as Sakura begins doing her job.

That night Sakura went home, had dinner, showered, and went to bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow, Sakura fell asleep, happily dreaming a steamy, erotic dream about the beautiful redhead who was also her best friend's Mother,

Sakura just hopes that things don't spiral out of her control.


	2. Treacherous Betrayal

Chapter 2: Treacherous Betrayal

Two days later, Sakura is walking along the village's shopping corridor when she spots Kushina struggling with an armful of grocery bags, Sakura quickly went over to help her,

"Let me help you with those bags, Ms. Uzumaki," Sakura said as the pinkette reached the redhead, Kushina thought about protesting, but her arms were about to give out on her, so she gladly accepted Sakura's help,

Sakura takes a majority of the bags from Kushina and begins carrying them to Kushina and Naruto's house,

"Where's Naruto, Ms. Uzumaki?"

"He was sent out on an S ranked mission, he won't be home until October." Kushina said sadly,

Sakura helps Kushina put away the groceries,

"Can I use your bathroom, Ms. Uzumaki?"

"Sure, Sakura, go right ahead,"

Sakura watched Kushina's swaying hips as she walked away from her, completely captivated by her secret crush. Kushina smiled as she followed Sakura into the empty bathroom.

Then Kushina closed and locked the door to ensure that she would have Sakura all to herself.

Kushina stealthily removed her clothes while Sakura's back was turned,

"Sakura, turn around. I've got a surprise for you." Kushina said in a sexy tone.

Sakura soon found herself pinned against the bathroom wall by the naked redhead, the pinkette gasped when she felt Kushina's feather soft lips crash into hers, the older woman began slowly removing Sakura's clothes before picking the younger Medical Ninja up.

Sakura moans as she wraps her legs tightly around Kushina's waist.

"Oh K-Kushina, please don't stop," Sakura moans as Kushina began trailing kisses down her neck to her breasts.

The experienced older woman took Sakura's right breast into her mouth and began gently sucking on it, making Sakura shudder with delight, Sakura could feel her womanhood burn with desire.

"I'm about t-to cum!" Sakura screamed to the heavens.

Once Kushina was finished, she put Sakura down. When Sakura's feet touched the floor the pinkette pushes the redhead against the wall and spreads her legs, then Sakura buries her face in between Kushina's legs, the redhead threw her head back, gasping sharply,

Sakura's moist tongue swirled around Kushina's womanhood, drawing a moan of pleasure out of the older woman.

"Oh my God!" Kushina screams.

Sakura had played this out in her mind several times and now she's actually living it out in reality,

"S-Sakura, you're amazing, please keep going," Kushina moaned.

Sakura comes up for air, she locks eyes with Kushina,

"Do you have any toys?" Sakura asks,

"They're in my bedroom," Kushina replies with a lustful gleam in her blue eyes.

"Lead the way, Kushina," Sakura purred seductively.


End file.
